Planet Divided
by StarrGazer16
Summary: "Are we alone?" obviously not. but what if there was another species, hiding among humans? learning from them, copying them. The Calaways are not what they seem. Not what they seem at all. Rated M for future chapters. (Short story) (No longer continuing)
1. Episode One: Misfits

_**Episode One: Misfits **_

"It'll be fine," Cassie assured, glancing at her siblings—Alison and Shawn. Sam had already started for the entrance of the school, not waiting for his reluctant siblings to muster up the courage needed to move. "Just remember: Earth people are social creatures. They'll ask questions, so it's important to keep our stories straight. Where are we from?"

"Chicago" Shawn answered.

"What's our last name?" Cassie asked.

"Calaway" Alison answered. Just then the bell sounded. Cassie sighed and tugged on her sister's hand. "Come on. Being late will only draw attention" she said. She pulled Alison with her toward the door Sam had just disappeared into, whilst Shawn moved at a slow pace behind them. Cassie pulled open the door and walked inside, then let go of Alison's hand.

Shawn popped in behind them. "Find your classes and I'll see you two at lunch" Cassie said. Shawn and Alison nodded numbly.

**Cassie** nodded to herself before splitting off to the lockers. She pulled her paper of classes and her locker number from her back pocket as she trailed along the line of them.

**Sam** made his way to his first class in silence. He didn't see a need to talk anyway, much less go to school. But his father insisted it was a good idea to integrate with the Earth people so he did as told—as usual. He entered the class room and took a seat in the back row whilst some girls talked by the window and more Earth people filed into the room.

**Shawn **and** Alison** made their way through a few halls and found themselves undoubtedly lost. They stopped by the door to the cafeteria and Alison sighed. "We should just ask where it is, Shawn" she said.

"If you want to ask, then ask. But I'm not talking to them" Shawn said. Alison rolled her eyes and tossed her braid over her shoulder. She spotted someone—a girl—standing by a row of lockers. Alison timidly walked over and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned and smiled at Alison. "Hi, I'm new here. Would you be able to point me in the direction of Algebra?" Alison asked.

"Sure," the girl said. "It's down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks" Alison said. The girl nodded and then Alison walked back to Shawn. She gave him an 'I told you so' look and they started walking down the hall.

**Cassie** started down the hallway toward AP English as she looked over her list of classes. She didn't understand Earth people, but she wanted to. More than anything. She wanted to be like them, wanted to be them. She was fascinated. The next thing she knew she was hitting a solid surface.

She stepped back and looked up to see what she'd hit, finding herself staring into the eyes of an Atrian boy. She quickly took another step back, flushed. The boy smiled, shrugging it off. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Cassie said.

"It's alright. Most humans would be glad they ran into me" he said, with a chuckle. _Right_, she thought_. I look human_. She smiled casually, or at least what she hoped looked casual, and held up her paper. "I'm new here. My name's Cassie" she said.

"I'm Roman" he said.

"Right, I saw you on TV," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Your speech." He nodded in understanding then looked over her shoulder like he'd seen someone he knew. "It was really nice meeting you. I'll see you around" he said. She nodded and he started around her and down the hall.

**Sam** wasn't sure if Earth people were worth his time—anyone's time, for that matter. They were rude, gossiping, good-for-nothing filth in his mind. He briefly wondered how Cassie was fitting in. But then he remembered how much she loved Earth people.

He knew Shawn and Alison would be joined at the hip for most of the day and probably speak to no one. His next class didn't give him any better thoughts about Earth people than the last. It was finally lunch time, so he started sauntering to the cafeteria.

**Shawn** and **Alison** sat at a table near the back of the cafeteria and looked around for Cassie and Sam. Shawn stirred around his food with his fork whilst Alison kept looking for Cassie and Sam. She always felt a need to know where they were. No matter where she was, she knew. Shawn, however, didn't care much.

He knew where everyone was without looking up from his food. No need to worry. Just then Cassie sat across from them with her tray and Alison smiled. "Have any of you seen Sam?" Cassie asked, biting into an apple.

"You're boyfriend is in the south hall" Shawn said.

"Shawn! Someone could hear you!" Alison whisper-yelled, giving him a solid smack to the forearm.

"Don't worry," he said, annoyedly swatting her away. "No one heard."

"Anyway, Sam isn't my boyfriend. I'm trying to make sure all of us make it through today" Cassie said, unbothered. Just then Shawn straightened as Sam sat at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He sighed then continued pushing his food around his tray. "Are the headaches getting worse?" Cassie asked, briefly glancing at Sam. Shawn nodded with a distasteful look.

The rest of school came and went. Cassie, Shawn, and Alison met at the exit as planned. They walked out of school together and started across the parking lot to the road. A crystal blue pick-up truck was idled on the side of the road, and in the driver's seat sat their father.

Shawn, Alison, and then Cassie in that order slid into the back seat of the pick-up. Cassie shut the door and clipped on her seat belt. Their father shot a look to the back through the mirror. "How was it?" he asked. "School with the humans?" Cassie shifted in her seat so she could better watch for Sam. "Fine" she said.

"Fine? That's all I get?" he asked.

"It was hell" Sam said, sliding into the passenger seat. He shut the door with sarcastic enthusiasm and their father stepped on the gas. They started for the suburbs and attempted no further conversation. They pulled into the driveway of their three-story house and their father cut the engine.

Shawn and Sam practically dove out of the car and hurried inside. Alison slid out after Shawn and started to the house. Cassie stayed put, though. "Did you meet anyone new?" her father asked.

"An Atrian," she said. "The boy from the TV—Roman." He straightened and gripped the steering wheel. "Did you speak long?" he asked. She shook her head and gazed out the window. "Good," he said. "We want to keep it that way until we know for sure." She nodded silently and slid out of the car. She shut the door and started into the house.

She went to the spiral staircase straight to the left of the door and started climbing. She passed Shawn and Sam on the second floor and continued up the stairs to the third. She stepped off the stairs and walked to her room. She plopped down onto her floral pattern bed spread and sighed. She felt a tingle on start up her arm and then cross her shoulder to settle at her neck.

She chuckled softly and stroked the creature now relaxed on her shoulder. "How was _your_ day, Mink?" she asked it. It cooed and rubbed it's head into her touch. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it from her shoulder. She stroked it's back as she carried to the terrarium on her dresser.

She gently sat it on the sand. She then sat back down on her bed and looked out her window. She wanted to go back out with the Earth people again. She wanted to study them as her birth father once did. But that was a pipedream. A pipedream that just might get her killed.

**A/N:** Sooo? What did you think? Tell me in a review!


	2. Episode Two: Dysfunction

_**Episode Two: Dysfunction**_

The second day was no easier than the first. But the third seemed to be a lesser burden. At least to Cassie, anyway. She arrived at the school earlier than yesterday and without Sam, Shawn, or Alison. It was a risk, going out alone. But she wanted to see the Earth people without the influence of her family.

They seemed happy, unlike her kind. Her kind always worried about capture or being exposed. These people roamed free whenever they pleased. A smile played with her lips when she saw a young human riding what they called a bicycle.

She turned and entered the school. She found her way to her locker and opened it, still pondering a few thoughts, tuning everything out. That was her skill. _Thought_. Some would say it was a weakness but, for Cassie, it was a skill. Cassie decided to explore the school while she had some time before her first class.

**Alison** came to the kitchen in one quick breeze. "Cassie's gone!" she said, distraught. All eyes turned to her. Shawn had known about Cassie's disappearing act before anyone else and didn't mention it. Now all eyes went to Shawn, disapproving and disbelieving. "Shawn," Their mother—Sarah—said, slowly, eyeing him. "Did Cassie tell you not to say anything?"

He sighed. "No" he said.

"When are you going to stop covering for her, Shawn?" their father asked.

"I wasn't covering! I just thought…I thought maybe she deserved to see more of the Earth people" he said. Sam rolled his eyes, swung his back pack over his shoulder, and walked out the front door. He made sure it slammed. Their mother and father both sighed exhaustively. Alison scowled at him before following Sam outside to the truck.

**Cassie **climbed onto the first row of bleacher in front of the swimming pool and sat. She looked down at the crystal blue water. If she touched it—like she so badly wanted to—her skin would break out in boils. It was typical for her kind. "Do you swim?" she startled at the sudden voice and looked up to see who spoke.

It was a tall, brunet girl. Obviously human. Cassie was excitedly inwardly to be able to speak to a real Earth person. But outwardly she acted casual. "No. I never learned. We don't have much for pools where I'm from" she said.

"Where are you from?" the girl asked, in disbelief.

"Chicago" Cassie said.

"I'm Emery" the girl said, extending a hand. Cassie hesitantly shook the girl's hand. "Cassie" she said.

"Is that short for something?" Emery asked.

"Cassiopeia." Cassie nodded.

**Sam** ditched Shawn and Alison at the entrance as usual and went off alone to find Cassie, if she was even at the school yet. For all he knew Cassie could be in danger somewhere with no one to help because she went off alone to 'observe' Earth people.

It disgusted him, how much she adored them. He finally found her by the swimming pool of all places, talking to an Earth person. He sighed with distaste and walked to her. "What the hell was that?" he asked Cassie. "Next time you want to ditch, tell someone. Don't ask Shawn to cover for you."

The girl Cassie had been speaking to looked confused and Cassie worried she'd think something weird of her. "This is my brother, I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass Sam," Cassie said. "Sam, this is Emery. My first friend at Marshal High." Sam groaned and grabbed Cassie's arm. "Nice talking to you" he said, sarcastically to the girl, then pulled Cassie out of the pool room.

**Shawn** and **Alison** didn't speak to each other as they went to their lockers. Shawn didn't feel sorry for what he'd done. Cassie deserved some time with the humans after years of obedience to The Clan. That was what they called the group—The Clan. It's what their kind called groups of five or more.

Alison shut her locker door with a huff. "Why didn't you tell me?" she finally asked, leaning a hip against the lockers, crossing her arms. Shawn shut his eyes tightly when he felt a pulsing in the back of his head. It went away a minute later and he unclenched his jaw. "Nothing personal, Ally," he said, shutting his locker door. "But seeing as Cassie is my real sister, I owe her more than I owe you."

Alison rolled her eyes and started off to class. Shawn shook his head and followed. He could sense Cassie and Sam were arguing. Both were angry. Both were in the same spot in the school. And it was typical behavior.

**Cassie** sighed annoyedly for the fourth time. She could never get her point across with Sam without him rebutting with something about how distasteful Earth people were. "Cassie," he said. He said her name as a sigh. But everything he said seemed robotic, rehearsed.

He still hadn't gotten the hang of talking like Earth people yet, and it wasn't like he was trying to fit in. and that's what Cassie hated. He never tried to understand. He couldn't understand humans, he couldn't understand Cassie, he couldn't understand anything. "I'm just looking out for my people."

"Then look out for a different one" she said. She walked off before he had a chance to say anything. He had to act as if he only cared because she was his 'sister'. When really they weren't even related at all. He was heir to the throne of their kind and she was a scientist's daughter. They were on the same planet but it felt like they were worlds apart.


	3. Episode 3: Water Hazard

_**Episode Three: Water Hazard**_

**Cassie **was walking with Emery in the West hall of Marshal High. She was nearly exploding with excitement, talking an Earth person. They were much more complex than what she'd first thought. Their lockers were only two apart so they continued talking while they exchanged books.

Cassie saw a flyer on a few of the lockers, advertising a Pool Party. A school event. "What's this pool party?" she asked, pulling off one of the flyers. Emery shut her locker and came to see the flyer. "Oh, it's a Fundraiser hosted by the school" Emery said.

"Do a lot of people go?" Cassie asked, shutting her locker. She started walking with Emery, her eyes still glued to the flyer. "I don't know. I've never been to one" Emery said.

**Shawn** and **Alison** sat at the same table they'd been sitting at during the lunch hour in the cafeteria. Cassie sat across from them, as usual. This time, though, something was different. A brunette girl sat beside Cassie and Alison tried to keep her eyes from widening.

Shawn half expected this, especially from Cassie. He sensed Sam sitting at his table in the corner just after. "Guys, this is Emery. Emery this is my brother Shawn and my sister Alison" Cassie introduced. Shawn nodded in greeting but Alison just stared. Cassie nudged Alison with her foot under the table and her eyes snapped to Cassie.

Shawn could sense Sam's disapproval of the situation from across the room. Alison wasn't any more pleased with it than he was. "Why isn't your brother sitting with you guys?" Emery asked.

"He likes being alone" Shawn said, pushing food around his plate.

"Are any of you going to the Pool Party?" Emery asked. Shawn and Sam both stiffened. Alison wasn't listening; she was paying attention to someone across the cafeteria. "I want to go" Cassie said.

"Dad won't approve" Shawn said, semi-quietly, dealing with another headache.

"Just because it's a Pool Party doesn't necessarily mean you have to swim" Cassie said. Shawn looked up from his tray, looking straight at Cassie without having to adjust his eye-sight. "Dad will say no" he said. Cassie sighed in defeat and he went back to staring down at his tray.

The **Calaways** piled into the truck on the side of the road and headed toward their home. Their father cut the engine once in the driveway. Sam jumped out of the truck and hurried inside with Shawn at his heels. Alison took her time getting out and walking inside.

**Cassie**, again, stayed in the truck. "How was it today?" her father asked. She sighed and sat up straight. She debated for a minute whether or not to ask about the Pool Party. Then she finally decided to ask anyway. "Fine…I know you don't want us participating in sports or anything-" she started.

"Cassie, just spit it out" he said.

"I want to go to this social event at the school. It's a fundraiser, so it would be helping people. And it would give us better social ties in the school's network" Cassie said.

"The only way I would ever agree to letting you go is if Sam agreed to go with you" he said.

"So if I get him to say he'll go with me, I can go?" she asked. He nodded silently and she hurried out of the truck. She ran inside and found Sam locked in his room. She sighed ruefully and raised her hand to knock. Just then Sam opened the door before her knuckles connected with the wood.

She pulled her hand back and he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" he asked, as if it wasn't a question and more an accusation.

"I want to go to the Pool Party" she said.

"And dad said I had to go with you," he said. "I heard the whole conversation. Super ears, remember?" he tapped his ear then folded his arms again. "Will you go with me?" she asked.

"No" he said. He stepped back and began to shut his door but Cassie slipped in before he could. He sighed exhaustively and ran a hand through his ginger-blonde hair. "Why do you want to go to this thing so bad? Just because humans go?" he asked.

"We're not in public anymore, Sam. You don't have to pretend to be my brother. You don't have to do anything, really. We both leave the house but only I go to the party. Then we meet a block away and walk in together" she said.

"You think I'm gonna let you go alone?" he asked.

"Fine, come if you want. But please? I really want to go" she pleaded.

"On one condition," he said stepping a foot from her.

"And what condition is that?" she asked, the closeness all too familiar.

"You kiss me," he said, barely a whisper in the few breaths between them. They'd done this before, but their relationship ended when they moved here. When they had to pretend to be siblings. It wasn't easy for either of them. "Just once." He barely finished his words before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back passionately and they both deepen the kiss, but keep it slow. It revealed a lump of unsettled emotions in the pit of Cassie's stomach that gave her an unsavory feeling. It felt good to be connected to him again after so long of being at the opposite ends of the world. But Cassie pulled away and left his room before he could say anything.

Saturday morning, **Cassie** dressed in shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. She walked down the spiral staircase, trying not to act too eager. Shawn was on the computer against the far wall. Her mother and father were in the kitchen. Alison was still sleeping. Sam came down the stairs just after Cassie did.

Sam walked outside without a word—hood up, scowl on. Cassie said goodbye before leaving and slid into the passenger side of the pick-up. She shut the door and Sam back out of the driveway. They started for the school in silence. Neither of them said a word as they pulled into the parking lot.

Sam put the truck in park and cut the engine. It was quiet a minute. "Cassie-" he started. She didn't let him finished before sliding out of the truck and shutting the door behind her. He sighed and followed after her into the school. Cassie and Sam made their way to the pool.

Cassie spotted Emery and went to her, leaving Sam by the door. Emery smiled upon seeing Cassie. "Hey! You came" she said.

"The only catch is a seven o'clock curfew" Cassie said, standing beside Emery. Atrians were allowed at the Party so Cassie noticed a couple of them here and there. People were jumping into the water, sending little droplets everywhere. Emery introduced Cassie to her friends, Lucas and Julia. Then Emery spotted Roman and pulled Cassie over to him with her. "Roman, this is-" Emery started.

"Cassie, right?" Roman asked, looking at Cassie. Cassie nodded. "You two have met" Emery said. Not a question. An observation. Cassie talked with Roman and Emery for most of the Pool Party. After a few hours, some human boys came over to Emery and Cassie. "Why don't you girls come in for a swim?" one asked.

"No thanks" Emery said.

"Oh come on. Not afraid to get wet, are you?" the same boy asked. Whilst a few were talking to Emery, trying to get her to swim, a few picked up Cassie. They started swinging her toward the water, counting down from three. Before Sam or Roman could react, Cassie flew into the water. "Roman, she can't swim!" Emery said, panicked.

Roman quickly dove in after her. Sam, however, walked to the group of boys that had thrown Cassie in and connected his fist with one's jaw. Roman surfaced with an arm hooked around Cassie's ribs. Her skin was pinkening. She was unconscious from the large shock to her body and she was visibly shaking.

Emery helped pulled Cassie out of the water and laid her on the edge. Roman checked her pulse. It was extremely fast. Her skin now was a blood red color and all of her uncovered skin was covered in boils. Sam wasn't getting anywhere. Four boys had joined Sam's retaliation and were throwing punches along with him.

"What's happening to her?" Emery asked, leaning over Cassie. Roman shook his head just before there was a large splash that caught his attention. Most of the boys had been pushed into the water. Sam hurriedly knelt by Cassie and cursed under his breath. "Help me get her to the truck" he said, starting to lift her.

Emery and Roman helped Sam carry Cassie outside to the pick-up truck. They slid her into the back seat and Emery climbed in with her. Sam and Roman got in the Driver's and Passenger's seat. As soon as the doors were shut, Sam stomped on the gas out of the parking lot.


End file.
